Teraz liczy się tylko kasa! - Zakończenie 1
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 26 FINAŁ! Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Finałowa trójka toczyła zaciętą walkę o finał! Było co oglądać xD Wszystko wkupiło się na związku Fatiha i Isabelli. Jednak Tatiana nie potraktowała tego obojętnie i pomogła Fatihowi nie tylko odzyskać Isabellę, ale również wejść do finału! Ostatecznie Isabella musiała nasz opuścić! TATIANA oraz FATIH! Jeden z nich zgarnie niedługo MILION DOLARÓW! Stażysta otworzył walizkę z kasą. Jednak po chwili całą kasę rozsypał na ziemię. '''Stażysta: '''Hehehe xD '''Chris: '''Masz pięć minut, by cała kasa trafiła do walizki albo... Misiu Nurku!!! ;D Stażysta szybko zaczął wkładać kasę do walizki. '''Chris: '''Tak, więc zaczynamy ten bardzo gorący, finałowy odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Wiosna (Noc) 1:00 Pokój Chłopaków '''Fatih: '''No dalej Fatih! Zaśnij! Eh... '''Fatih: Trudno zasnąć kiedy dziś się wiele może zmienić. Super, że jestem w finale i nawet się tego nie spodziewałem! Tak... Tatiana jest naprawdę mocna i potężna i nawet w kulinarnym zadaniu jest w stanie mnie pokonać. Powiem szczerze, że ciężko z nią będzie wygrać. Jak wygram to zamierzam otworzyć swoją własną działalność kulinarną, ale bardziej chciałbym wrócić do swojego statku pirackiego i to z Isabellą. Po chwili Fatih spadł z łóżka. Fatih: '''To na nic... Lepiej się przespacerować. Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Miejsce Ceremonii/Ognisko Tatiana szykowała sobie kiełbaski na ognisku. '''Tatiana: '''To nie pora na spanie... trzeba dużo zjeść xD '''Tatiana: Jestem w finale Totalnej Porażki. Kto by się spodziewał? Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ale z Fatihem będzie ciężko. Wiecie? Jest zdeterminowany, ma doświadczenie i wydaje mi się, że w większości przewidywanych wyzwań jest ode mnie lepszy. On pewnie coś planuje dla Isabelli. A co ja? Część pieniędzy sobie odstawię na studia prawnicze, a resztę? Zabiorę Thomasa na niezapomniane wakacje <3 Będzie super! :) Tatiana wyłożyła kiełbaski na tacę. Tatiana: '''W sam raz. Nagle do miejsca ceremonii przychodzi Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Hej Tatiana. Tatiana je. '''Tatiana: '''Hej, chcesz trochę? '''Fatih: '''No jasne :D Zajada razem z nią. '''Tatiana: '''Na tej wyspie czuję się tak swobodnie. W moich okolicach m.in. skaczę po dachach budynków, działam z zaskoczenia oraz często używam kamuflażu. '''Fatih: '''Podobno jesteś agentką. '''Tatiana: '''No tak, potrafiłam nawet zdemaskować największych kryminalistów w kraju. Myślisz, że jakoś mnie docenili? '''Fatih: '''Tak? '''Tatiana: '''Nie. '''Fatih: '''To przykre trochę. '''Tatiana: '''Niekoniecznie. Nie chciałabym być tym samym sławna i np. usłyszeć swoje imię w TV, bo w ten sposób można się zmienić (ja nie chcę się zmieniać). '''Fatih: '''Ta... znam ten ból. O mnie w TV często mówią, ale sprawia mi to jakiejś satysfakcji :/ '''Tatiana: '''Tak, oglądałam cię w Piekielnej Kuchni i powiem, że Ci kibicowałam :) Wykazywałeś się większym rozumiem nawet od tych co dalej zaszli. '''Fatih: '''Wow, dzięki. Wiesz o czym teraz myślę? Patrzy w gwiazdy. '''Tatiana: '''Myślisz o powróceniu na swój statek piracki z Isą. I chciałbyś ją mianować na kapitana tej załogi. '''Fatih: '''WOW! :O '''Fatih: Skąd ona to wiedziała? :O Fatih: 'Skąd wiedziałaś? '''Tatiana: '''Zgadywałam xD Nagle podczas, gdy Fatih i Tatiana jedli kiełbaski przy ognisku pojawił się jakiś stoik. '''Tatiana: '''Widzisz ten słoik? '''Fatih: '''Wydaje się pusty. '''Tatiana: '''Na pewno nie ma w nim żadnej cieczy, ale gaz? '''Fatih: '''Sprawdzę to! '''Tatiana: '''NIE! To chyba pułapka! Fatih otwiera słoik. Wtedy dociera do nich jakiś zapach (przez który zasypiają). '... Wyzwanie, Lato (Rano) 6:59 Cela Więzienna nr 1 W tej celi znajduje się śpiący Fatih. Cela Więzienna nr 2 W tej celi znajduje się śpiąca Tatiana. ... Nagle zegar wybija 7:00. ... W obu celach wisi duży monitor na ścianie. Obie cele więzienne Nagle w obu celach z monitorów. Chris: 'Siódma!!!!!!! Wstawać lenie!!! ;D Nagle wstali. Cela Więzienna nr 1 '''Fatih: '''Aaaaaaaa!!! Gdzie ja jestem?! O nie! Jestem w więzieniu! Jestem za młody, by tu być!!! :/ Cela Więzienna nr 2 '''Tatiana: '''Mam rozumieć, że to część naszego wyzwania? Obie cele więzienne '''Chris: '''Tatiana słusznie spostrzegła, nie to co Fatih... To wasza pierwsza część finałowego zadania! Znajdujecie się w celach więziennych... z każdej można wyjść na 5 sposobów! Cela Więzienna nr 1 '''Fatih: '''Jakie to sposoby? Obie cele więzienne '''Chris: '''Gdyby to było zwykłe wyzwanie, a nie FINAŁ to bym powiedział :P Waszym zadaniem jest wydostać się z Celi, a potem znaleźć w mundurze strażnika więzienia wskazówkę ;D '''Tatiana i Fatih: '(fuu)!!! Kpisz sobie Chris?! 'Chris: '''NIE! :P Cóż... powodzenia ;D Idę wziąć teraz prysznic! :D Monitor się wyłącza. Cela Więzienna nr 1 '''Fatih: '''Aha, więc muszę stąd wyjść. Trzeba to zrobić szybko! Zaczął się rozglądam wokół siebie. '''Fatih: '''Może w łóżkach coś jest? Przeszukał całe łóżko. '''Fatih: '''I nic. To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem. Cela Więzienna nr 2 '''Tatiana: '''Kurde... ale mnie głowa wali! Rozgląda się. I zaczyna przeszukiwać po ścianach. '''Tatiana: '''Ostatnio coraz częściej tajemne wyjścia dla więźniów są w zakamuflowanych ścianach. Trza to sprawdzić. Cela Więzienna nr 1 '''Fatih: '''Kurde... w podłodze też nie ma :C Patrzy na toaletę. '''Fatih: '''Bingo! Jest zawodowcem w rozkręcaniu kibli! :) Czy właśnie to powiedziałem na głos? xD Zaczął wykręcać kibel, by dostać się do kanalizacji. Cela Więzienna nr 2 '''Tatiana: '''Dobra... ściana nie. To co? Tatiana coś wyczuwa. I zaczyna lizać kraty okiem. '''Tatiana: '''Lukrecja? Nie pogardzę. :) Zaczyna zjadać kraty celi zrobione z lukrecji. Kanalizacja Fatih idzie przez kanalizację. '''Fatih: '''KURDE! Jak tu cuchnie! Ciekawe kto z niej korzystał zanim do niej trafiłem... Zaczyna przyśpieszać, by wyjść stąd. Willa Chrisa Chris patrzy w oddzielnych ekranach na obu finalistów. Kieruje wzrok na szefa. '''Chris: '''No właśnie! Kto z niej korzystał!? ;D '''Szef: '''No co!? To był jedyny wygodny kibel na tej pojebanej wyspie :P '''Chris i Szef: '''Hahahahahaha!!! Cela Więzienna nr 2 Tatiana wyjadła całe kraty. '''Tatiana: '''Chyba musiałam być dziś głodna. Dobra wychodzę. Wyskoczyła z celi. '... Na zewnątrz więzienia, Jesień Tatiana i Fatih wybiegają z dwóch stron. Po chwili się zderzają. Fatih: 'Au! Wow! Udało ci się, brawo. '''Tatiana: '''Ta... tobie też, ale dlaczego tak cuchniesz? (fuu)! '''Fatih: '''Nie chcesz wiedzieć... '''Tatiana: '''Chcę ;) '''Fatih: '''Kanalizacja. '''Tatiana: '''Aha xD Tym razem monitor wisi na jednym z drzew. I się włącza. '''Chris: '''Witajcie znowu! Widzę, że wydostaliście się z więzienia... ale przed wami jest dwóch nieruchomych strażników tego więzienia ;D Wskazówkę znajdziecie w strażniku, więc żeby ją zdobyć musicie... '''Tatiana i Fatih: '''Tak, wiemy. Mamy go rozebrać (przewracają oczami) '''Chris: '''E tam... tą część wyzwania przygotował szef, więc do niego miejcie pretensje! ;D Po chwili widać na monitorze, jak Szef Hatchet uderzył Chrisa patelnią (za to co powiedział) '''Chris: '''Aua! Miałem tego nie robić, ale pewnie to kochacie ;D Przenosimy się w klimat Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, czyli... Usłyszeli dzwoneczek. '''Fatih i Tatiana: '''NIE!!! Mamy śpiewać?! '''Chris: '''Zgadza się! '''Fatih: '''Ale to nas nie przekonuje ;D '''Tatiana: '''No właśnie. :) '''Chris: '''Jeżeli nie będziecie śpiewać to zostaniecie zdyskwalifikowani, a kasę zatrzymam sobie ja! :D Szef ponownie wali Chrisa patelnią. '''Chris: '''Ja i Szef! Śpiewać! Nagle zaczęła lecieć melodia znana w 13 odcinka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Wtedy zaczęli zbliżać się do strażników. '''Fatih: '''Powiedz mi, ale szczerze? Czemu Chris taki jeeeest! Przecież ma już wszystko, a taki jest! '''Tatiana: '''To jakieś nienormalne, że utrzymuje się!!! '''Fatih: '''Powinni go wylać na... '''Tatiana: '''Zbity pysk! '''Fatih: '''Teraz musimy, musimy rozbierać go!!! '''Tatiana: '''Dla to żaden problem w końcu jest dziewczyną! :) '''Fatih: '''No właśnie i w tym jest problem przecież to nie fair jeeeest! Ale zrobić trzeba to, więc zrobię i tak jest!!! '''Tatiana i Fatih: '''Taaak!!! Zaczęli rozbierać strażnika. '''Tatiana: '''Bo trzeba wskazówkę znaleźć, by wygrać to chore show!!! '''Fatih: '''Czemu strażnik, a nie Isa to przecież jest nie fair!!! '''Tatiana: '''Na co ja powiedzieć mam? Eh... sorry Thomas! '''Fatih: '''Gdy wskazówkę znajdę już trzeba po milion biec!!! '''Tatiana: '''Trzeba milion w garści mieć, bo jeśli nie to jest... '''Fatih i Tatiana: '''Po wygraaaaaaaaaaaaaanej!!! Skończyła się piosenka. '''Chris: '''Muszę przyznać, że poszło wam to gorzej niż pierwotnej obsadzie xD '''Tatiana i Fatih: '(ziew)! Fatih znalazł wskazówkę z kluczem w bucie strażnika. A po 5 sekundach Tatiana znalazła ją również z kluczem w bocznej kieszeni. 'Tatiana: '''To ona była tu? (palm) '''Chris: '''Na wskazówkach macie wypisane szczegóły następnego wyzwania ;D A klucz się mam w tym przyda ;) '''Tatiana: '''Odnajdź 10 zagubionych owiec i zaprowadź je na szczyt Pahkitew... '''Fatih: '''O co chodzi z tymi owcami? '''Chris: '''Jak pewnie wiecie ten program upuściło 20 zawodników... po 10 na każdego z was. Waszym finałowym zadaniem jest zbierać po kolei swoich wyeliminowanych znajomych. Po uzbieraniu dziesiątki waszym zadaniem jest trafić z nimi na szczyt Pahkitew!!! Pierwsza osoba, której się to uda wygra... MILION DOLARÓW!!! Jakieś pytania? '''Fatih: '''Czy ta owa dziesiątka znajduje się w jednym miejscu czy jest rozdzielona? '''Tatiana: '''Jak poznamy jakich uczestników brać? '''Chris: '''To tak: # Do Fatiha -> Jest oczywiście rozdzielona! To by było za łatwe, gdybym uwięziłbym ich w łańcuchach razem xD # Do Tatiany -> Dawni uczestnicy skuci niebieskimi łańcuchami należą do Tatiany (Do nich pasuje niebieski klucz Tatiany). A ci, którzy są skuci czerwonymi łańcuchami należą do Fatiha (Do nich pasuje czerwony klucz Fatiha). Czyli, już wiecie po co wam te klucze ;D '''Fatih: '''Ciekawe do którego z nas została przydzielona największa pułapka... '''Tatiana i Fatih: '''Nikita! '''Chris: '''Hehe! (pije koktajl) Już współczuję tej osobie, która będzie musiała go doprowadzić na szczyt xDDD '''Tatiana i Fatih: '''Gdzie ich szukać? '''Chris: '''Cała dwudziestka została rozsypana po całej wyspie Pahkitew! ;D (poza szczytem) Miłej zabawy finaliści! :D Monitor się wyłączył. '''Fatih: '''To może połączymy siły? '''Tatiana: '''Sorry Fatih, ale tu się gra o dużą kasę! Tatiana pobiegła w swoją stronę. '''Fatih: '''Racja. Wygram to! Pobiegł w pewien zakątek lasu. '... Plaża Tatiana się rozglądała dookoła. Nagle coś zauważyła zakrytego na molo. Tatiana tam pobiegła. Odkryła i zobaczyła... ... ..Manuelę skutą czerwonymi łańcuchami. Manuela: 'Uwolnij mnie! '''Tatiana: '''Fałszywy alarm! Zakryła ją. '''Tatiana: '''Idę dalej. Las Fatih po chwili wędrówki widzi jakieś nogi. '''Fatih: '''Tak! Podchodzi, ale okazuje się, że to tylko nogi stażysty. '''Fatih: '''Klapa. Usiądę sobie gdzieś. Usiadł na pniu. Usłyszał krzyki i zauważył, że jakąś dziurę zatyka duży głaz. Poszedł tam i z całej siły popchał głaz. Zauważył przerażoną Isabellę skutą w czerwone łańcuchy. A ten ją uwolnił. '''Isabella: '''Fatih! :D '''Fatiha: '''Isabella! <3 Pocałowali się. '''Isabella: '''Jak fajnie cię znowu widzieć! <3 '''Fatih: '''Wzajemnie! Trzeba teraz znaleźć pozostałą dziesiątkę. Fatih w skrócie jej tłumaczył zadanie. '''Isabella: '''To gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Fatih: '''Idziemy dalej. ... Plaża Tatiana usłyszała dwa krzyki spod ziemi. '''Tatiana: '''Są zakopani w dwóch różnych miejscach na plaży, ale czy to koniecznie moi? Trzeba to sprawdzić. Zaczęła kopać gołymi rękami. 5 minut później... Tatiana wykopała Jamesa i Judy. '''Tatiana: '''Uff! Ale się zmęczyłam. Zauważyła ich kolor łańcuchów i uwolniła ich. '''Judy: '''Dziękujemy Tatiana :D '''Tatiana: '''Drobiazg. '''James: '''Tak... dzięki, bo brakowało mi mojej słodkiej Judy! <3 '''Judy: '''A ja tak tęskniłam za moim kochanym Jamesem! <3 '''Tatiana: '''Ok, Ok... Chodźcie ze mną... mam zadanie do wykonania. Poszli z Tatianą. Las '''Isabella: '''Wiesz co usłyszałam przed tym, jak mnie skuto? '''Fatih: '''No co? '''Isabella: '''Usłyszałam od szefa, że finaliści będą musieli szukać swoim dawnych członków drużyn. '''Fatih: '''Isa jesteś genialna! Czyli to oznacza, że ci z czerwonymi łańcuchami to członkowie Leniwych Krokodyli! Tatiana w życiu na to nie wpadnie! Chodźmy! '''Isabella: '''Tak jest! Willa Chrisa '''Chris: '''I widzisz szefie?! Wszystko popsułeś... -.- '''Szef: '''Sam ruszyłeś temat! '''Chris: '''Wiesz, że mogę ci wydać mniej kasy za to...? Po raz trzeci dostał od szefa patelnią w głowę. Las Zobaczyli przyczepionego na gałęzi drzewa Arkadego. '''Fatih: '''Eh... jak trzeba to trzeba. Jakoś strącił Arkadego i uwolnił go. '''Arkady: '''Nie licz na pomoc terrorysto... Ogłaszam, że ja nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału! Chciał sobie pójść, ale Isabella go złapała za szyję. '''Isabella: '''Albo mu pomożesz albo pożałujesz swojej decyzji!!! '''Arkady: '''DOBRA! TYLKO MNIE PUŚĆ!!! Puściła go. '''Fatih: '''Dobra, teraz czas znaleźć resztę! '''Arkady: '(po cichu) A wal się chuju... '''Isabella: '''Coś mówiłeś?! '''Arkady: '''NIC! '''Fatih i Isabella: '''Słyszę kolejnych! Szybko! Pobiegli. Gdzieś na wyspie '''Tatiana: '''Długo mi to zajmuje! Może zamiast gadać ze sobą pomoglibyście? '''Judy: '''Sorry Tatiana :/ '''James: '''Ale nie wiemy jak. :/ Tatiana nagle zauważyła coś w krzakach. Okazało się, że to był skuty Nicholas. A ona go uwolniła. '''Tatiana: '''Eee... sorry, że zapytam, ale Nicholas powiększyłeś sobie piersi? '''Nicholas: '''Tak! Zmieniłem płeć, jestem płci żeńskiej! '''Judy i James: '''To jest... (fuu) :C '''Tatiana: '''Twój wybór... xD Chodź! Tatiana, Judy, James i Nicholas zmierzali do planu filmowego. Stołówka '''Fatih: '''Ok. To mam na razie: Isabellę, Arkadego, Tinę i Andreasa. '''Tina: '''Dzięki ziomy! W tej norze bym się prawie udusiła. '''Andreas: '''Sam bym potrafił ziemi... ale musiałeś mi pomóc... '''Fatih: '''Lepiej ciesz się, a nie marudź! I pamiętajcie! Nie ja wygram, a ny wygramy, jak dojdziemy na szczyt! :D '''Fatih: Musiałem ich trochę zmotywować Tina: 'I to rozumiem! '''Fatih: '''Słyszę kogoś w bufecie! Sprawdził i zobaczył Julię. '''Fatih: '''Idziesz z nami ;D '''Julia: '''W końcu... przerażał mnie widok mięsa w lodówce. Uwolnił ją. '''Isabella: '''Już masz 5 osób, więc zostało do zgarnięcia jeszcze pięć, czyli (Manuela, Kinga, Emily, Nikita i... ) '''Fatih: '''Będę strzelać... Iulian? xD '''Isabella: '''Kurde, zapomniałam o nim xD '''Fatih: '''Słychać kolejne krzyki! Za mną! Plan Filmowy '''Tatiana: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''James: '''W planie filmowym...filmie o wojnie! '''Tatiana: '''Czy to oznacza? Nagle słychać było strzały pistoletów. '''Tatiana: '''Uciekajmy stąd! '''Judy: '''Tam jest Elizabeth! :) Tatiana szybko ją uwolniła i uciekli z tego gatunku filmowego. '''Elizabeth: '''Książka, słodycze, tygrys, koniec, Nikt, Ja, Zawsze... Tatiana zakleiła jej usta. '''Tatiana: '''To ją powinno uciszyć. A gdzie jesteśmy? '''Judy: '''Film o super bohaterach! <3 '''James: '''Tak Judy, też kocham ten film! Pocałowali się. Tatiana zauważyła krzyki z palącego się (efekty specjalne) budynku. '''Tatiana: '''Do tego palącego się budynku! Pobiegli. Pokój Chłopaków '''Fatih: '''Ok, tu nikogo nie ma. '''Kinga: '''Dzięki, że mnie znaleźliście... dusiłam się już tam :/ Na zewnątrz Andreas przynosi skutą Manuelę. '''Andreas: '''Była zakryta na molo. '''Fatih: '''Dobra robota Andreas. Kto został Isa? '''Isabella: '''Zostali: Nikita, Emily i Iulian! '''Kinga: '''Emily i Nikitę pewnie ukryli w jakichś szalonych miejscach. '''Fatih: '''Możliwe... Zauważa jakieś czerwone łańcuchy z kibla. Isabella idzie to sprawdzić. '''Isabella: '''Mam Emily! '''Fatih: '''Zajebiście! Uwolnił ją. '''Kinga: '''Ona wygląda strasznie! :O Była na wózku inwalidzkim cała w gipsie. '''Isabella: '''Oj przestań, należało jej się xD Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. '''Fatih: '''Kto odważy się nią zająć. '''Kinga: '''W sumie mogę ja. '''Reszta: '''Spoko! Fatih razem z Isabellą, Arkadym, Andreasem, Tiną, Julią, Kingą, Manuelą oraz Emily udali się do jaskini. '''Fatih: '''Tu na 100% schowali chyba Nikitę xD '''Isabella: '''To sprawdź ;) '''Fatih: '''Eee... Łąka '''Tatiana: '''Kurde! Cudem uciekliśmy z tego okropnego planu... uff! '''Judy: '''Fajnie tam było no i szczególnie, że znaleźliśmy Patricka i Barbie. '''Barbie: '''Znowu jestem w bajcie!? Nicholas wróciłeś! '''Nicholas: '''Chciałaś powiedzieć... wróciłam! '''Tatiana: '(palm) 'Patrick: '''Myślałem, że już tu w życiu nie wrócę :/ '''James: '''I się myliłeś. Po chwili spotykają na swojej drodze Markusa. '''Markus: '''O hej! '''Tatiana: '''Nie czas na powitania... trzeba znaleźć jeszcze Thomasa <3 i Bena. Uwolniła go. '''Markus: '''Zróbmy to! :D Nagle się przewrócił. '''Markus: '''Moja łydka! Moja łydka! Nie dam rady iść! Zostawcie mnie tu na pastwę losu! Tatiana go wzięła na barana. '''Tatiana: '''Po moim trupie! Ruszajmy! Jaskinia '''Arkady: '''I co? Mówiłem! Tu nikogo nie ma. '''Fatih: '''No faktycznie nikogo nie ma. '''Arkady: '''Pan terrorysta popełnił największy błąd... '''Iulian: '''Zamknij się Arkady! Reszta się odwróciła. '''Fatih: ''Iulian! Nie zauważyłem cię! xD Sorry xD '''Iulian: '''Odkuj mnie. Uwolnij go. '''Iulian: '''Dzięki! I gratuluję tobie i Isabelli. '''Fatih i Isabella: '''Spoko :) '''Iulian: '''Tylko nie mówcie, że został do złapania tylko ten szaleniec... '''Reszta: '''NIKITA! '''Kinga: '''No z tym to będzie jakiś kłopot. Spiżarnia '''Tatiana: '''Wow! Nie sądziłam, że na wyspie jest spiżarnia. Widzicie może coś? '''Judy: '''Widzę Bena :) '''Markus: '''Ziomek nieźle napakowałeś! '''Ben: '''Dzięki, czemu jesteś na baranach Tatiany? Przecież ona ma już chłopaka... Thomasa. Tatiana go uwolniła. '''Tatiana: '''Nie mamy czasu na wyjaśnienia. Liczy się każda sekunda! Został nam tylko Thomas <3 '''Patrick: '''Gdzie go znajdziemy? '''Tatiana: '''Hmmm... Wiem! Jak byłam w tej celi to zobaczyłam ten jego niesamowity cień <3 '''James: '''Zaraz... Siedziałaś w więzieniu? Za co? '''Tatiana: '''Pierwsza część wyzwania. Szybko! Pobiegli za Tatianą. Gdzieś na wyspie '''Isabella: '''Przeszukaliśmy już całą wyspę i ani śladu tego grzyba. '''Fatih: '''Ale czy naprawdę całą? '''Tina: '''No raczej tak. '''Arkady: '''Nie wydaje mi się uchodźco :P Isabella przywaliła Arkademu. '''Iulian: '''Po tym zostanie ślad xD '''Fatih: '''Willa Chrisa! '''Isabella: '''Tak myślałam! ;) Willa Chrisa '''Chris: '''CO!? Idą do mojego apartamentu!? '''Szef: '''Trzeba było nie chować Nikity w szefie. '''Chris: '''Ty go chowałeś! '''Chef: '''Tak! Schowałem do Twojej sypialni ;D '''Chris: '''O NIE! :O Pobiegł. Obok bramy więzienia '''Tatiana: '''Jesteśmy! Jeszcze tylko Thomas i na szczyt! '''Patrick: '''Nie wiem co miałaś z matmy, ale brakuje nam dwóch osób. '''Tatiana: '(palm)! Hmmm... on jest, ona jest... Kogo brakuje? VIRAG! 'James: '''Jakim cudem wiedziałaś kogo brakuje? '''Tatiana: '''To banał... niebieskimi łańcuchami zostali skuci członkowie drużyny Pracowitych Bobrów no... nie licząc mnie xD Cała grupa się odwraca. '''Virag: '''Cześć... '''Tatiana: '''Jakim cudem nie jesteś skuta? '''Virag: '''Mój przyjaciel mi pomógł... '''James: '''Kto? '''Virag: '''Zawołałam go w podświadomości i przyszedł do mnie w postaci... '''James: '''Dobra! NIE BYŁO PYTANA!!! Tatiana starała się otworzyć drzwi więzienia. '''Tatiana: '''Kurde... nie da się ich otworzyć... Chyba musimy znaleźć inne wejście. Virag podeszła do Tatiany. Tylko lekko pociągnęła drzwi, a się otworzyły. '''Tatiana: '''Wow! Jak ty to zrobiłaś? :O '''Virag: '''Szczęście... Nic więcej... '''Tatiana: '''Za mną! Weszli do więzienia. Willa Chrisa Chris wchodzi do swojego pokoju i widzi skutego Nikitę. '''Nikita: '''HAHAHAHAHA!!! Zrobiła którąś z kolei statuetkę Chrisa. '''Chris: '''NIE!!! :'( Nienawidzę Cię Szefie -.- '''Szef: '''Przepraszam. Nagle grupa z dawnej drużyny Lewinych Krokodyli weszła do pokoju Chrisa. I zrobili oni bałagan. '''Iulian: '''Poprawka! Piękny Bałagan! ;D '''Isabella: '''Coś w tym jest! ;D Fatih zobaczył Nikitę i go uwolnił. '''Nikita: '''Uciekam by robić ZŁO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Isabella walnęła go patelnią (którą zabrała Szefowi). Nikita zemdlał. '''Fatih: '''Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie ucieknie. Trzeba dojść na szczyt w pełnym składzie, więc kto go weźmie? (Świerszcz)! '''Fatih i Isabella: '''Eh... no dobra! My go weźmiemy! Unieśli go i pobiegli. '''Fatih: '''Teraz na szczyt! Wybiegli z willi Chrisa. ... '''Chris: '''Sprzątasz to! -.- Chris założył jetpack i rzucił na górę szczytu Pahkitew. '''Szef: '''Grrr! Więzienie '''Tatiana: '''Jak będziecie widzieć Thomasa to dajcie znak! '''Barbie: '''Nicholas? '''Nicholas: '''Co? '''Barbie: '''Kochasz mnie? '''Nicholas: '''Jasne, że cię kocham! '''Barbie: '''Chodź tu moja przyjaciółko. Pocałowali się. '''James: '''Możecie przestać! Obrzydzacie nas! '''Nicholas: '''Serio? '''Ben: '''No niestety tak :/ '''Tatiana: '''Cicho. Musimy się skupić i skoncentrować! '''Thomas: '''Kocham, jak się koncentrujesz i skupiasz xD '''Tatiana: '''Thomas! Zawsze umiesz mi poprawić humor xD '''Thomas: '''No jasne spoko :) NA TERAZ KURWA MNIE UWOLNIJCIE! Tatiana uwolniła Thomasa. '''Tatiana: '''Tak! Mamy wszystkich! Doszło do pocałunku Thomasa i Tatiany. '''Reszta: '''O! :) '''James: '''Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale Tatiana walczy o milion. '''Tatiana: '''Prawda! Szybko! Thomas kopnął Jamesa w dupę. '''James: '''Za co to? '''Thomas: '''Za przerwanie jednej z niesamowitych chwil! I przecież wiesz, że cię nie lubię. ;D '''Tatiana: '''Thomas i James szybko! Cała grupa z Pracowitych Bobrów ruszyła na szczyt. Droga na szczyt Obie ekipy biegły, by najszybciej być na szczycie Pahkitew. Wtedy obie drużyny się również spotkały w biegu. '''Fatih: '''Dobra robota Tatiana! Ojć. Jak się dźwiga Markusa? xD '''Tatiana: '''Na pewno lepiej niż tobie się nosi Nikitę xD '''Fatih: '''Mądrze prawisz :) '''Tatiana: '''Czy ja dobrze widzę!? '''Tatiana i Fatih: '''TO META!!! SZYBKO!!! Drużyny przyśpieszyły. Szczyt - Meta (Zakończenie nr 1), Zima 21:00 '''Chris: '''UWAGA JUŻ TU BIEGNĄ!!! Chris i Szef już widzą biegnące i zmęczone drużyny z ich liderami (Tatianą i Fatihem) z przodu. '''Fatih: '''Ja wygram! '''Tatiana: '''Nie, ja wygram! '''Fatih i Tatiana: '''Dalej drużyno -> Wygramy to! '''Chris: '''A MILION DOLARÓW I WYGRANĄ W PIĘKNYM BAŁAGANIE PAHKITEW ZDOBYWA... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (Szef już z tych emocji się trzęsie) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'TATIANA!!! Na linii mety jako ostatnie pojawiły się Kinga z Emily na wózku. Tatiana: 'Wygrałam! :D Dostała od Chrisa walizkę z milionem dolarów. '''Thomas: '''Zrobiłaś to księżniczko! I o to właśnie chodzi! :) '''Tatiana: '''Nie udałoby mi się to, gdyby nie ty <3 Pocałowali się. Reszta jej drużyny była bez sił. '''Tatiana: '''I gdyby nie wy! Zaczęli jej gratulować. '''Fatih: '''Tatiana! Gratuluję! ;D '''Tatiana: '''Też grałeś do końca! I tak przy okazji powodzenia z Isą ;) Isabella uściskała Fatiha. '''Fatih: '''Nie gniewasz się, że przegrałem? '''Isabella: '''Może trochę ;D Pocałowała go. '''Fatih: '''Super! :) '''Arkady: '''A na co planujesz wydać kasę (nie)tajna agentko? :P '''Tatiana: '''Część zaoszczędzę na studia prawnicze :) A reszta? Urządzę super imprezę na jachcie! :D '''Tina: '''No tak! Ta dziewczyna rządzi! :D '''Tatiana: '''A potem urządzę mojemu chłopakowi wakacje życia! '''Thomas: '''Zajebiście! Nagle budzi się Nikita. I wyjmuje pistolet. '''Wszyscy: '''NIE! :O '''Chris: '''Skąd on ma broń! :O NA ZIEMIĘ! '''Nikita: '''To będzie mój program! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oddaje strzał. I trafił w jakieś drzewo, które było odznaczone jako zakazane. Nikita chciał strzelać dalej, ale amunicja się skończyła. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! Ty naprawdę masz coś w głową! '''Isabella: '''Chris i Szefie? Czemu tak jesteście przerażeni? '''Chris: '''Chefie wyjaśnij! '''Szef: '''To drzewo było słabym punktem wyspy! '''Tatiana i Fatih: '''Co to oznacza? '''Szef: '''Skoro Nikita w to strzelił to oznacza, że... ... ..ta wyspa zaraz wybuchnie!!! '''Wszyscy: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! '''Nicholas: '''Jestem za młoda by umierać!!! '???: 'Wybuch wyspy nastąpi za 10... 9... 8... '''Thomas: '''Ja pierdolę! '''Fatih: '''Co robimy!? '''Chris: '''Wszyscy szybko do helikoptera! Wszyscy pobiegli do helikoptera. '???: '3... ... 2... ... 1... Wyspa Pahkitew wybuchła. '... Nagle kamera ukazuje lecący helikopter. Wszyscy: '''TAK!!! JUHU!!! Widać również Tatianę z milionem milionem dolarów. Oraz Thomasa, Fatiha, Isabellę oraz Kingę z Emily. Reszta była w środku. '''Chris: '''Tym oto akcentem... '''Nikita: '''MOIM AKCENTEM! :D '''Chris: '''Ta... żegnamy się z wami! ;D To był naprawdę długi sezon! Jednak jest szansa na kontynuację ;D Tyle, że już nie na wyspie :/ To do następnego razu! Jestem Chris McLean, a to była... '''TOTALNA PORAŻKA: PIĘKNY BAŁAGAN PAHKITEW!!! Ściemnienie... KONIEC! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew